carsgameremakefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Discussion/@comment-25966379-20150726163400/@comment-25966379-20151220042628
Rustbucket Race 3: (Mater comes up to Cletus and Zeke, who are telling Emma and Gudmund about something) Cletus: I knew what it was, it had eight eyes and roof-covers that ressembled window-muffs, and it's body felt like rubber, I could stretch it! Emma: You're telling me this car is an ANGEL?! Zeke: We were about to get a record but that armored bus riding that weird blimp fired that seeking rocket and killed it! Emma: Wait, if it DIED, how can it be a... Mater: (Interrupts Emma) Howdy cousins, what are ya talkin' about? Cletus: How me and the other cousins met that car we and even Yuri reportedly said was an angel. Emma: I don't know what it is with Cletus and angels, but he just loses something whenever he hears it. Mater: And what's that Gudmund feller doing here? Gudmund: I came to race against the cousins, they beat me and Emma Haunted-Hick style. Mater: Wait, My cousins beat Emma?! Cletus: Of course we did, even though we're still gonna take all her advice on how to win races. (Mater's shoulder angel and devil appear) Shoulder Devil: Tell Emma the cousins cheated because they were re-fitted with Top Secret scramjets, pulse detonators, 5000HP V16s, whatever steam jigama-thingy powers Judd, and... WHATEVER!!! (Cletus jumps over Zeke, crushing his hood, and onto Mater's conciouses) Zeke: Hey! What did I do?! (The angel and devil vanish to avoid Cletus, who lands unharmed on Mater's hood.) Cletus: Dag-Nabbits! I missed it! Mater: I don't why i'm listening to this. How about we do something productive like race again? Emma: Excellent, you wanna beat me again, Cletus? Cletus: Fine, I've burnt too much on my Top Secret career anyway. Zeke: CLETUS!!! YOU JUST GAVE OUT WHO WE WERE!!! (Everyone looks at Cletus) Cletus: ... |=( I'm fired. (6 Racer match on RB Race 3 begins) Player: Mater Very Fast: Cletus Fast: Zeke Medium: Emma Slow: Gudmund Very Slow: Yuri EDIT: I now have an end scene, and it certainly is my wackiest yet: (Mater drives out of the Rustbucket with Cletus, Zeke, Emma, and Gudmund) Mater: Shoot, ya know, I kind of wanna hear your story now! Cletus: I'd tell you all of it, me and Zeke have seen this same car at least four times before. Gudmund: (whispers to Emma) Should I do the light trick? Emma: (Before even starting, gets interrupted by Cletus) Cletus: Heard that. So the story is, it's some kind of weird little puffy car that apparently is not that Gerald feller's winged sabotage, I know because Yurikaa ain't got the ability to make things float over something else! All I know is that... Mater: Hey, who's that over there? (All 5 cars see a puffy pink/yellow car with roof covers, a halo and wings, and eight eyes) Zeke: Make that five times we saw an angel. (The car flies off, Cletus and Zeke rush back into the Rustbucket, and suddenley the ground nearby opens, a top secret spy plane takes off out of it with Cletus and Zeke saddled on) Emma: Coincidence, huh? Mater: I never knew the Rustbucket was connected to Parking Area 51... (The 3 watch with shocked looks as Noctilucent Clouds visible after twilight form and the angel flies into it with the stealth plane following into the stratosphere, despite risking ozone intoxification) Emma: (Sees clouds fade) And then they're just gone. Mater: I swear I will never say any car is wackier than my cousins Cletus and Zeke. (scene ends)